


bandaids

by hyperandrogenism



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Transformer Sparklings, background ratchet/ironhide but for like two paragraphs, stepdad ironhide too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperandrogenism/pseuds/hyperandrogenism
Summary: yeah first aid and the other protectobots are ratchets sons, no you cannot convince me otherwise loli started writing this in like july which explains why the weather is no longer topical anymore, but i still felt like posting it
Relationships: First Aid & Ratchet (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> yeah first aid and the other protectobots are ratchets sons, no you cannot convince me otherwise lol
> 
> i started writing this in like july which explains why the weather is no longer topical anymore, but i still felt like posting it

“Mommy?”

Ratchet looks down from his conversation with Ironhide. First Aid holds his servo up to them, and Ratchet can see a little cut on his finger.

“Oh, sweetheart. Let me see.” Ratchet reaches down to scoop First Aid up. The youngling is close to being too big to be picked up, but Ratchet gets him propped on his hip and tucks First Aid’s helm under his chin. First Aid sticks his servo out, and Ratchet catches it and tugs it closer to see.

The cut is tiny. A grown mech, a non-medic frame, wouldn’t be bothered by it, but First Aid hasn’t learned to dull his sensors yet, and a tiny cut on his fingers is bad enough that Ratchet is very surprised that he isn't crying. “Poor thing, how did this happen?” Ratchet asks, bringing First Aid’s servo closer to kiss the cut. He knows “kissing it better” doesn’t work with First Aid, but it still makes First Aid giggle a little.

“I dunno,” First Aid answers. His other servo finds Ratchet’s windshield and clenches at the seam above it. “It just started hurting and I looked down and saw it.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll fix you up.” Ratchet turns to Ironhide. “Can you watch the rest of them while I get him patched up?”

Ironhide gives him a smile. "'Course," he answers, waving Ratchet towards the house, "Take care o' yer boy."

"Thanks." Ratchet turns, heading for the house and letting his field,  _ love/care/protection _ , envelope First Aid. He has to shift First Aid to open the door, then the air conditioning hits their faces and First Aid makes a happy little sound. First Aid relaxes into Ratchet’s neck. “Let’s get you a bandaid,” Ratchet says, closing the door behind them. First Aid sighs.

Ratchet has a little first aid kit, just for the little ones, in the kitchen. He pulls it out with his free servo and sets it on the counter, then sets First Aid down beside it. First Aid swings his pedes over the edge, watching Ratchet pick out some mild sparkling-safe local anesthetic and a red bandaid, First Aid's favorite color.

First Aid sticks his servo out again and Ratchet catches it. He sprays some of the local anesthetic on the cut, and First Aid leans into his frame as he relaxes. "That's a lot better, huh?" Ratchet says, wrapping one arm around First Aid and squeezing him. First Aid nods and nuzzles against Ratchet's chest.

The band aid goes on easily enough, Ratchet being careful not to make it too tight. He lets First Aid have his servo back and the youngling pulls it close to inspect it. Ratchet knows he's integrating some medical protocols (something along the lines of pain management, Ratchet would guess) and gives him the couple minutes he needs.

When First Aid perks up again, Ratchet smiles. Even if he weren't his creator, Ratchet would still be so proud of First Aid. He’s getting smarter and braver by the day, and Ratchet is happy he’s here to see it.

Ratchet pulls him close and picks him up again. "Ready to go back outside?" he asks.

"Yeah!" First Aid answers, visor brightening up again.

"Do you need a kiss first?" Ratchet offers, and First Aid nods eagerly with a big smile on his face. Ratchet cups his little helm with one big servo and gives him a big kiss on the forehelm. First Aid giggles and hugs Ratchet tight.

**Author's Note:**

> harass me on tumblr [@homophobicimpactor](https://homophobicimpactor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
